wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Weapons are used by Warframes, Archwings, Sentinels and enemies to cause damage. Weapons can be leveled up for more mod capacity to apply more mods and increase capability. There are three main weapon types used by Warframes: Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons. Sentinels also have a single weapon that is leveled up independently. Usage Weapons in WARFRAME obtain Affinity (Experience Points) when used in combat. When enough Affinity has been obtained the weapon rank increases, up to a maximum rank of 30. The weapon's Mod capacity is increased by one point per rank, these points limit what combinations of mods you can equip. You can double the Mod capacity by using an Orokin Catalyst on the weapon and decrease the Mod capacity requirement of the mods used by effecting the Polarity of the mod slot by using a Forma. Leveling up weapons grants 100 Mastery Points per level (for a total of 3,000 Mastery Points) to the player. Once a weapon has been leveled up, one cannot purchase the weapon again and level up it for more mastery points. Only levels attained beyond that of the first time around will add points. However, Dual Weapons will add more points, such as the Akbolto and the Akbronco, if you mastered their respective single versions. Weapons have eight mod slots. Installing and removing mods can be done freely, when a mod is removed you gain back all mod capacity that was being used by that specific mod, now available for use with any other mod. Melee weapons are an exception as they have a ninth Stance slot, which increases mod capacity by a certain amount with a Stance equipped. A new player will have the choice of 6 different weapons in the Vor's Prize tutorial, 2 from each weapon slot. Players can choose between the MK1-Braton and MK1-Paris as their primary, the Lato and MK1-Kunai as their secondary, and the Skana and MK1-Bo as their melee. Attributes Weapon Type * The basic function changes with weapon type. * Primary weapons, which fall under the category of Shotguns, Snipers, Bows, or Rifles, each have their own ammo types. * Sidearms, which all share a single ammo type regardless of whether they are categorized as standard Pistols, Machine-pistols, Hand-cannons and Secondary-shotguns. * Melee weapons do not use ammo but are categorized in a large variety of different types. Damage * How much damage is dealt to Health and Shields. Can consist of a number of damage types, either Physical or Elemental damage. Accuracy * How tight of a spread a weapon has when firing. A weapon with 100.0 Accuracy will always hit on the center dot of the reticle, whereas a weapon with lower accuracy will see a larger spread over multiple shots. Reload Speed * How quickly the weapon is reloading. * A weapon with 1.5 Reload Speed means it takes 1.5 seconds to reload. Magazine * Amount of ammo loaded before you have to reload. Charge Attack * How quickly a weapon can be charged and damage it does from a charge. * Charged attacks for normal melee weapons have been removed from game when Melee 2.0 has been released, however charge functions exist on some specialized melee and some ranged weapons as special attacks. * Mainly bows, but also in effect for other weapons like the Opticor. Channeled Attack *When channeling a melee weapon it uses Warframe energy with each attack and deals a bonus multiplier of damage. Critical * The chance that a weapon will land a critical hit and how much more damage it deals. *Orange critical hits deal increased critical damage and can be scored if the critical chance lies above 100%. Likewise, red Critical hits deal further increased critical damage if the Critical chance lies above 200%. Status * The chance that a weapon will land a proc depending on the damage types. Fire Rate * How quickly the weapon fires its ammunition. Semi-automatic weapons are highly affected by frame rate, resulting in fire rates at around half their depicted values. Total Ammo * Total amount of ammunition that can be carried (including magazine). Damage Falloff * The range where a weapon deals less damage, up to a maximum distance. Polarities * If the weapon has a Polarized mod slot or not. Foundry Tree Bugs *Equipping only a secondary weapon in your inventory will result in the weapon's name not being displayed in the Squad's Arsenal Overview. This will make it appear as if you only have a Warframe equipped. However, you will still bring said secondary with you into any mission. *If a primary weapon is not equipped and a challenge requiring primary kills appears in a mission, pistol kills will count towards the objective count. See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank *Enemy Weapons Category:Weapons